We're Closer Now than Ever
by Bandana Man's Girlfriend
Summary: When Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Logan Henderson, and Carlos Pena jr all get assigned to a movie deal, what will happen between the boys and their co-stars? CO-WRITTEN WITH: BSB plus BTR equals HEAVEN.
1. Intro to the Girls!

_**Kendall Schmidt is Mine : **_**Hello! My name is Maisie, otherwise known as Kendall Schmidt is Mine. I will be co-writing this story with my friend, BSB plus BTR equals HEAVEN, otherwise known as Claire. For an introduction, we've persuaded the Big Time Rush boys in here to say our disclaimer!**

_**Kendall: **_**WHAT! You didn't persuade us! You kidnapped us, and bought us down into your study! **

_**BSB plus BTR equals HEAVEN : *Laughs Nervously***_**...No we didn't...**

_**James: **_**Uh yeah, you kinda did! If not, then WHY AM I TIED UP IN A CHAIR!**

_**Kendall Schmidt is Mine : **_**Oh, dear readers, don't pay attention to him! He's about to say the disclaimer isn't he! **_***pulls out scissors and lifts a piece of James' hair up***_

_**James: **_**OK! OK! BSB plus BTR equals HEAVEN and Kendall Schmidt is Mine don't own us! We're figments of their imagination!**

_**Kendall Schmidt is Mine and BSB plus BTR equals HEAVEN : **_**If you're figments of our imagination, we can kill you will pipe cleaners!**

_**Logan: *screams like a little girl***_

_**Carlos: * starts hopping in chair away from the two girls***_

_**Maisie and Claire: **_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_**Claire: **_**OK, now that's outta the way, let the boys introduce their girlfriends to be! **_***pulls out water gun and points at boys***_

_**James: **_**AH! Okay, my girlfriend to be was created by Claire, and her name is Felicity Rayan May! She is 16, has honey-brown eyes, black hair, two piercings in each earlobe, and a stud in her nose! She is the love of my life...**_***starts day-dreaming about Felicity***_

_**Kendall: **_**My girlfriend-to-be is Amelia Kiya Collier! She was created by Maisie, she's age 16, has chocolate brown eyes (but wears purple contacts) curly brown hair with blonde highlights, one piercing in each of her earlobes, a tattoo of a butterfly on her lower back, and is extremely wonderful! **_***starts day-dreaming about Amelia***_

_**Logan: **_**Mine is Janel Alexis Cooper, created by Claire, age 16, long dirty blonde hair, feather hair extensions, as well as the tips and bangs died a neon/electric blue. She has lots of scars, two piercings on each ear lobe as well as two on the top of her right ear, a belly button piercing and a cresent tattoo on the inside of her left wrist.**_***starts thinking about Janel***_

_**Carlos: **_**And last, but definitely not least, Luciana Rosa Bambina Bianchi, my italian girlfriend-to-be, created by Maisie. She's 16, has long dark brown hair, natural blonde/brown highlights, white streaks, one piercing on each earlobe, two hoops on the top of her right ear, and a white jewel in her belly button. She also has a tattoo of a rose connected to a ball of light on her inner ankle. Oh, and she has chocolate brown eyes, which are always glazed over because she is blind. Poor Luciana...**_***starts feeling sorry for Luciana***_

**Maisie: Okay, the boys have introduced their girlfriends to be! Okay, now you've met the girls, **

**REVIEW!**

**if you would like to see the rest of the story!**


	2. Auditions

**Randomness!: I LOVE BIG TIME RUSH! okay. I'm good. ;D**

**Chapter 2: Prologue**

**No Ones POV:**

Kendall Schmidt, Carlos Pena jr, James Maslow and Logan Henderson were all sitting around a table. They'd recently been given a movie deal together to help boost popularity and sales.

"Why do we have to come to the auditions?" asked James to the director of this film.

"Because we'd like to see if you have the right connections with your co-stars," the man replied.

"Number one, number one's up," said the director's assistant to the line of girls waiting outside. A girl with shoulder-length black hair with brown ends and bangs, walked in.

"Hi, my name is Felicity May. I'm trying out for the part of Louise Truscott," she said to the director.

"Okay, James, that's your co-star, get out there," snarled the director.

"Hi, my name's James Maslow, I'm going to be playing Isaac Walsworth, your character's love interest," he said to Felicity.

"Hi, nice to meet you," she said, she turned a little, and he noticed a nose stud flashing in the light.

"Okay, and take 1...and...action!" yelled the director.

_**"Lou, please will you come back to me, I need you here, babe!" said Isaac Walsworth into his phone.**_

_**"Isaac, you know I can't! I've gotta keep filming for the show," replied his girlfriend, Louise Truscott. She sighed.**_

"_**God, Isaac, I miss you," she whispered into the phone, before hanging up.**_

"_**I miss you too," replied Isaac into the phone.**_

"And…cut!" yelled the director.

"Okay, sweetheart, we'll get back to ya, at the moment, GET OUT!" he yelled.

"This guy is a real-life Gustavo Rocque" whispered Logan to his friends. The boys nodded in agreement, when the next girl walked in, walking a chocolate Labrador.

"Hi? I'm Luciana Bianchi, and I'm auditioning for the role of…Sallie Gardenier, the blind girl," she said, facing the other way.

" Um, sweetheart, can you see me? I'm behind you," said the director. Luciana gasped, and spun around.

"I'm sorry. I can't see, and I thought Cocco was telling me you were over there, because she suddenly sat down, and –"

"Okay, so you're the blind girl? It's OK. I'm sorry if I yell, it's just SOMEONE JUST HASN'T GIVEN ME MY MORNING COFFEE!" yelled the director. The girl jumped back in fright.

"Okay, you'll ne auditioning for the role of Sallie Gardenier, the blind girl, with Carlos. Now…action!"

"**But I thought you'd understand what it's like for me! My friends are leaving any day now to go to some big-shot movie deal, and me, being the blind little piglet I am, I'm stuck here, on this stupid island, on what's supposed to be a stupid holiday, aboard a stupid yacht! Now you, my stupid boyfriend has to go to Australia? That's just plain unfair!" yelled Sally Gardenier, slapping her boyfriend Mark Drews across the face. **

"**It's not my fault my younger sister got a freaking job in Canberra! Sarah just isn't the same anymore!" yelled Mark.**

"**You know what! It's over. What we had between us, it's long gone. I should've gotten rid of you ages ago," said Mark, leaving Sallie in the pouring rain, blind, and helpless.**

"And…cut!" yelled the director.

"Wow. That was amazing! I literally saw you as the characters!" he said, "Now, get out of the studio. NOW!" he screamed.

"I need a coffee," he said, after the girl walked out with her dog.

"No s**t Sherlock," mumbled Carlos.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Nothing!" said Carlos, edging his seat back. The next girl walked in, with dirty blonde hair and neon/electric blue streaks. She had put her hair up in a ponytail, letting them know she had two piercings in each earlobe as well as two rings on the top of her right ear. She had a couple of scars showing on her arms.

"I'm Cooper, Janel Cooper. I'm auditioning for Freya Wallace," She said, folding her arms.

"Okay…Logan! You're up!" the director yelled.

"**Please Frey?" asked Xavier Morris. He pulled his girlfriend around so he could look at her properly.**

"**No. I'm sorry, I just can't marry you," said Freya Wallace.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because. I…I…I don't deserve you!" she yelled, turning around.**

"**But Frey, I love you. Nothing will change that!"**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Absolutely positively!"**

"**Okay…then I accept your proposal," whispered Freya, as Xavier pressed the ring on her finger.**

"And…cut!" yelled the director.

"I saw the spark between your characters! It's wonderful that you can persuade me to see the situation," he said, "Now. OUT! AND SOMEBODY GET ME A COFFEE!"

The next girl walked in, with curly brown hair and blonde highlights, purple eyes and a top which showed off her belly-button piercing and tattoo.

"I'm Amelia Collier, I'm here for the role of Indigo Blue.

"Okay, sweetie, show me what you've got,"

**Derek Jackson was walking through the library, when he felt himself knocking someone over. He looked up to see a pretty girl lying on the floor, rubbing her head. **

"**Ohmygosh! Are you okay?" he asked, helping her up.**

"**Yeah. I'm Indigo, Indigo Blue. I'm new here," she said, smiling.**

"**Nice to meet you Indigo Blue. I'm Derek Jackson," he said, shaking her hand.  
>"Hey, where's your next class?"<strong>

"**I've got History next,"**

"**Hehehe, me too!" exclaimed Derek, rubbing the back of his neck.**

"And…Cut!" yelled Mr. Director,

"Absolutely Brilliant! Now Amelia, GET OUT!"

**Amelia POV:**

I'd just finished my audition for a new movie with Kendall Schmidt. Yes. The Kendall Schmidt from Big Time Rush. You know, the band? Anyway, me and my friends, Jinx, Lissy, and Bambi **(1)** were all auditioning for parts alongside our fave BTR guy. So, naturally, I auditioned for the character who plays Kendall's love interest. And, when he held my hand, I know this sounds pretty cheesy, but, I swear I felt sparks.

Literal sparks.

I hope I get the part.

**Kendall POV:**

I'd just finished my audition for a new movie with a girl named Amelia Collier. Anyway, me and my friends, James, Carlos, and Logan were all helping with the girl's auditions. And, when Amelia held my hand, I know this sounds pretty cheesy, but, I swear I felt sparks.

Literal sparks.

I hope she gets the part.

**Okay, I hope u like! **

**Review!**

– **Nicknames used in this story:**

**Amelia – Melly, KiKi, Collie**

**Janel – Jinx, Nellie, Lexie, Mini Coop**

**Felicity – Lissy, Ray Ray**

**Luciana – Luce, Ana, Rose, Bambi, Bunchy**

**Kendall – Kenny, Kendall**

**Carlos – Car-Car, **

**Logan - Logan, Lo**

**James – Jamie, Jame**


	3. You Got The Part!

**Randomness: Last week, I was helping my brother with lego and I found... A MINI BLACK HOCKEY HELMET! So what did I do? I put it on my pinky finger, slapped it twice with my ring finger, and ran around the house yelling 'IT'S MINI CARLOS!'. Now, I want my pinky to try and eat a corn dog.**

**Chapter 3: You've Got The Part**

_**About 1-1 1/2 months after the last chapter**_

**Jinx' POV:**

I was walking through town with my friends, all of us going shopping for Amelia's birthday party.

"Do y'all think she'd like this?" asked Ray Ray, holding up a tiny pink fairy tutu.

"Um, Felicity? She's not turning 4, she's turning 16!" I laughed. Bunchy stood behind us, Cocco sitting in front of her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Lissy held up a pink tutu for Melly's b-day present," I explained to her.

"Oh. Hey guys, can you help me find a present?" she asked.

"Sure. What'd you like to get her?"

"Um... a new lip-balm? Gnomeo and Juliet on DVD? A new CD? A magazine subscription? A-"

"Luciana! I think I get it! How 'bout we get all those things, and place all the presents in a large box? Then, all three of us can decorate it, then wrap it up, stuff the box with newspaper shreds, and give it to her a a gift from all of us!" said Ray Ray.

"I love the idea!"

"Anche a me!" yelled Luce. Suddenly, Amelia burst around the corner.

"I heard Ana yell 'Me Too!', what's going on?" she asked. Luce shrugged, Cocco panted, Ray Ray looked confused, and I started mumbling about random stuff.  
>"Okay, I'm guessing it's about my birthday. So, I'm going to the ice-cream parlour down the road. You guys can finish shopping," she said, turning around.<p>

"Siya later,"

"Bye KiKi," we replied. After I'd made sure she'd left, I turned to my three remaining friends and grinned.

"So, where should we start?"

**About 1/2 hour later...**

"Okay, now all we need is a cardboard box," I said, walking out of the mall with my arms full of bags. In the end we'd gotten (I need a list, hold on)...

**1. a Gnomeo and Juliet DVD (from Luce)**

**2. a Tangled DVD (from Luce)**

**3. a new Coca-Cola pack of Lip-Smackers (from Luce)**

**4. BTR by Big Time Rush (from Luce)**

**5. a magazine (for the subscription) (From Luce)**

**6. Black jeans (From Ray Ray)**

**7. Black dress jacket (From Ray Ray)**

**8. A bright red stripey t-shirt (From Ray Ray)**

**9. Black velvet heels (From Ray Ray)**

**10. A huge jewellery set (From Ray Ray)**

_**11. A gift voucher for Forever 21 (from me)**_

_**12. A couple of BTR shirts (from me)**_

_**13. A new BTR poster (from me)**_

_**14. A white-cream coloured ruffle maxi dress (from me)**_

_**15. A black waist-coat (from me)**_

_**16. Heeled sandals (from me)**_

_**17. A diamond heart pendant (from all of us)**_

I walked down the road to the ice-cream parlour. Sure enough, KiKi was inside, stuffing her face with what looked like her...5th ice-cream. _Dingly, dingly, ding _( A/N my failed attempts at a small bell ringing) went the door as I opened it. Everyone walked inside, and we headed over to where KiKi was sitting.

"Hey guys! Jinx, I got you a strawberry ice-cream, Luce, a feijoa gelato, and Ray Ray, a hamburger's coming with your name on it," she said, moving over so everyone could sitting down.

"Hi, one strawberry, one feijoa gelato, and the burger is coming," said the waitress, handing Luce and I our frozen desserts. I started heaving my mouth with the strawberry goodness, when all our phones rang. I looked at the caller ID. 'Unknown Number'.

"Let's answer them separately," said Amelia.

"Ewo?" I asked, my mouth full of ice-cream.

_"Hi, is this Janel?"_

"Yea..oo id dis?"

_"Um, it's Logan Henderson?"_

Logan Henderson? I spat out my ice cream all over Ray Ray, who was sitting opposite me.

"Sorry, I had my mouth full of ice cream. Why are you calling me?" I asked.

_"Um, the director, um, told me to call you and say congrats! You've got the part of Freya!"_

"WHAT! Are you serious!" I yelled into the phone, getting a few weird looks from people around us.

_"Yeah! So, first up, you've gotta come to the studio at 2pm tomorrow, so we can meet all our cast mates,"_

"That's fine with me! Uh...so...siya tomorrow,"

_"Siya then,"_

I hung up, then smiled at my friends.

"So?"

"I got the part!" I yelled. I jumped up, and hugged everyone.

"I'm gonna be famous, Gonna marry Mitch-ell!" I sang, jumping up on the seat.

"Are you done? Please be done," begged Amelia.

"NOPE! Coz this is the part where I shake my booty!" I yelled, humming my song over and over again, shaking my butt in KiKi's face.

"Ray Ray?" asked Amelia.

"On it,"

suddenly, I felt myself being pushed off the chair at a huge speed. I slammed onto the floor, hurting my arm, and turned around to fight the person who knocked me down. I screamed in fury, and started slapping them.

"OW! GET OFF ME JINX!" yelled Ray Ray. I opened my eyes, and saw I was still slapping her.

"Oops. Sorry," I said, getting off her stomach. She blinked, before Amelia's, Luce's, and Ray Ray's phones rang.

**Luce POV:**

I sat there, eating feijoa ice cream, listening to Jinx beat up Ray Ray. She had stopped, when my phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Is this Luciana?"_

"Yes I'm Luciana. Who is this?"

_"This is Carlos Pena jr,"_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, probably breaking his ear-drums. When I realised I was screaming, I quickly shut up.

"Sorry. Natural fan instinct," I explained.

_"Ow. That's okay. I'm just ringing because the lazy director wants me to tell you you've got the part!"_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed again.

_"What was that one for?"_

"Excitement purposes. YAY!" I squealed.

_"Okay, now come to the studio tomorrow, at 2pm, and we'll meet the our co-stars,"_

"Okay. Siya tomorrow," I said.

_"Bye," _

he hung up.

"Well?"

"I GOT THE PART!" I yelled, jumping up.

"I'm gonna be famous!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I lowered my hands to my sides, before feeling a moist nose press into my hand.

"Sorry Cocco. I got the part in the movie," I said to my chocolate lab. She licked my fingers in response.

That's when KiKi and Ray Ray's phones rang.

**Ray Ray POV:**

"Hello?"

_"Hi. My name's James Maslow,"_

"J-J-J-J-Ja-J-Ja-James? M-M-M-Maslow?" I stuttered, awfully star struck.

_"Hehe...yeah. Are you Felicity May?"_

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah,"

_"Mr Cranky-Pants Director wants me to tell you that you've got the part,"_

"OMG! Seriously!"

_"Yeah! We've gotta meet all our co-stars at 2pm tomorrow, at the studio," _

"Okay then! I'll see you tomorrow!"

_"Bye!"_

"Did you get the part?" my friends yelled.

"HELL YEAH!" I screamed. We hugged, before Amelia's phone rang.

**Amelia POV:**

I leapt out of the hug and pressed answer on my phone.

"Hi, the-next-in-line-to-the-throne speaking!" I joked.

_"Hi, it's Kendall, Kendall Schmidt. What throne are you in line for?"_

"Um...Uh...Um...I'm going to be the next Burger Queen!" I giggled.

_"Hahaha...Is this Amelia Collier?"_

"Yeah, why?"

_"You know the movie you auditioned with me for about a month ago? Well, you've got the part!"_

"You're joking! Come on, you're joking!"

_"No, I'm not! I'm being serious! We've gotta meet tomorrow at the studio at 2pm to meet all the people in this movie. It's kinda like a huge party,"_

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow then,"

_"Okay!"_

I hung up.

"I'm guessing you got the part?" asked Luce.

"YUP! And guess what! I'm gonna be famous, gonna marry Ken-doll!" I said, shaking my butt in Jinx' face. Suddenly, a huge cold mess was spreading over my a*se.

"AHHHHH! BUTT FREEZE!" I screamed, running around, holding my butt.

"When you steal my lines, and my moves, you get my soda down your pants!" yelled Jinx.

"NOT...COOL!" I screamed.

**:D I hope you liked it! BSB plus BTR equals HEAVEN is going to be away camping for a while, so I'm going to update for a bit!**

**Kendall: I liked the bit when Jinx poured soda down Amelia's pants!**

**Amelia: THAT WAS THE WORST BIT! [for me]**

**Jinx: *laughs like crazy***

**Carlos: I liked it when Felicity held up a pink tutu for Amelia's Birthday present...**

**James: I liked it when Felicity was star-struck...**

**Logan: I liked it when...when...when Maisie tried to make bell sounds *laughs***

**Maisie: IT ISN'T MY FAULT I SUCK AT SOUNDS!**

**K,A,C,J,J,L,L,M: REVIEW! Please? *makes puppy-dog-face***

**Did anyone realise where this bit came from?:**

_"I'm gonna be famous, Gonna marry Mitch-ell!" I sang, jumping up on the seat._

_"Are you done? Please be done," begged Amelia._

_"NOPE! Coz this is the part where I shake my booty!" I yelled, humming my song over and over again, shaking my butt in KiKi's face._

_"Ray Ray?" asked Amelia._

_"On it,"_

**Yeah! It's just like in Big Time Auditions!**

**REVIEW?**

**PLEASE!**


	4. So Much For A Good First Impression

BSB plus BTR equals HEAVEN: Haha! It is now my turn for the chapter writing since I finally got back from that horrible vacation! I now get to hang with you guys here on FF not to mention my Best Friend and co-author Kendall Schmidt is Mine so now on with the randomness.

Randomness: While I was on said vacation I saw the same group of hockey players practically all over the place that I was staying until they eventually talked to me. And me being the gigantic dork I am the first thing out of my mouth was…"Who wants to go get a corndog?" then they proceeded to try and teach me hockey which I failed epically at.

Chapter 4: So much for a good 1st impression

Ray Ray POV

Bambi, Jinx, and I lazily watched Melly try to get ready for the meeting with our costars and the director which was in about an hour and a half…key word there was TRY if you didn't catch it.

"Oh my god I have absolutely nothing to where!" Melly cried over dramatically as always while she frantically threw clothes out of not only her closet but the rest of ours as well. I rolled my eyes at her while Bambi snickered and Jinx just hung upside down from the door clicking the rings that were on her pointer finger and thumb (don't even ask how she got up on the door)

"Kiki I don't know why it always takes you so long to get ready" Luciana stated petting Cocco's head, Melly turned and gave her a horrified look that Ana wouldn't be able to see.

"Because you guys have a talent for always picking out perfect outfits" she replied gesturing to all our outfits' one by one…though her definition of perfect is me just being casual. I was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a green tank top with a turquoise zip up jacket and black heels just simple me.

"Just go with the first thing that jumps out at you" Ana advised just as a pink t-shirt was thrown over her face "I said jumps out at you not me and please tell me this a shirt and not a pair of underwear like last time" she begged ripping the article of clothing from her face before running a hand over her outfit. Jinx and I had gotten her a metallic blue ruffle dress with a black cropped jacket and ballet flats we even got Cocco a blue collar to match.

"Man that was funny" Jinx stated laughing still upside down…until Ana got a lucky shot with a pillow then she was in a heap on the floor still laughing her butt off. "Just be yourself and wear what you want doesn't matter if it looks good to anybody else but you" Jinx definitely the most out going when it comes to clothing which she definitely proved with her gray tie-dye skinny jeans, red shirt that said 'Would you like a side of epic with that fail?' with a long black open vest and piano tie paired with black and red plaid airwalks.

"Fine" Kiki pouted grabbing green mini skirt over black leggings paired with a green hoodie and sandals…luckily she was up and ready to go within a half hour so I hurriedly ushered all the girls out the door yelling about how we can't make a bad impression.

An hour later

When we stepped out of the limo that was sent for us (it was totally awesome by the way) we walked around aimlessly until we were found...and i nearly had a heart attack when I saw who found us.

"Hey are you guys lost?" a deep voice asked from behind us, turning around I came face to face with a pair of warm brown eyes, my inner fan girl nearly made an appearance but I was able to keep her at bay, by the sounds coming from behind me the other girls were trying not to have a heart attack as we came face to face with Big Time Rush.

"Uh yeah the limo driver kinda just tossed us out with no direction what so ever" Bunchy stated finding my voice for me.

"I think you lost one when you were thrown out" Kendall laughed but I just looked at him confused "I'm pretty sure there was another one of you" I whirled around to see who was missing.

"Yeah I remember her I'm pretty sure she was the only blond in the group" Carlos stated playing along.

"Aw Jinx" Melly groaned face palming it got even worse when cranky-pants director came over.

"Welcome girls...where is the blue and feather haired girl?" he questioned scanning over all seven of our faces beginning to look more and more irritated when we all shrugged "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW WHERE SHE IS?" he bellowed causing us all to recoil.

"Someone didn't have coffee again" I heard Bambi whisper to Carlos who chuckled.

"What was that?" I interrupted before Bambi got herself into trouble.

"How about I call her?" I asked pulling out my iPhone and dialed Jinx's number before putting it on speaker.

_'Speak words' _was the reply we got from the other end.

"Where are you?" Kiki demanded trying not to lose her cool in front of Kendall.

_'Saving giant fuzzies which by the way I must get back to ta ta!'_ and with that the line went dead.

"Saving giant fuzzies?" Logan asked really confused the girls and I just sighed.

"Do you have any animals that we are going to be using in the movie?" Luce questioned who she thought was cranky-pants but was really Carlos who turned her to where she was trying to talk. Cranky-pants nodded leading us towards what I think he mumbled were tiger cages, well crap... When we got to the set we were greeted by the sight of Jinx running around the tiger pen with the handler chasing after her while she was yelling something about there being something in the tigers paw.

"Hey you leave her alone!" Amelia shouted going up and getting into the handler's way scolding him about how that wasn't the right way to solve problems, Jinx used the distraction that Melly provided to go over the tiger and took something out of his paw cheering when she got it out before tripping and getting bins and rakes to topple on top of her, meanwhile Kendall and Logan were laughing their butts off, cranky-pants looked like he was going to strangle someone, Carlos and Luce were sitting down playing with Cocco.

"And that is why we call her Jinx" Luce explained to Carlos.

"Less laughing, more helping!" Jinx demanded Logan and Kendall who were still laughing as they helped her up.

"Are things usually like this?" James asked me though he was clearly just as amused with the situation as Kendall and Logan.

"I wish this is one of their good days" I sighed feeling a headache coming on.

"Yikes" I nodded in complete agreement.

"ENOUGH!" cranky-pants yelled face completely red not to mention scaring the crap out of all of us.

"HI MR. DIRECTOR MAN!" Jinx cheered hugging him tightly, I have to say the look on his face was priceless.

"Ray Ray?" Melly sighed.

"Got it" I grabbed Jinx wrestling her off the director but it ended up in us having a wrestling match.

"Sorry she kind of has personal space issues" Luce chuckled.

"We are working with her on it" Kiki added.

I had finally pinner her down on the ground after a long struggle "Now when I let you up you have to find someone else to hug" she looked sad but nodded and I helped her up, she didn't move and continued to pout until someone cleared their throat.

"You know we didn't get to say hi to you yet" Logan stated making a smile light up on Nellie's face...I hope he knew what he just got himself into.

"Hi I'm Janel!" she chirped happily tackling Logan into a giant bear hug who just laughed and hugged her back.

Cranky-pants had recovered from shock and turned around mumbling something about not knowing what he got himself into and leading us to his office...well so much for making a good first impression...

And there you have it! Don't they know how to have fun?


	5. Mates, Dates, and Greats!

**Disclaimer: *yawns* Get James to say it.**

**James: Why me?**

**Me: Because I'm going to get a glass of milk. And if you haven't typed it before I get back... well... you can probably guess what happens next...**

**James: *gulps* MAISIE AND CLAIRE DO NOT OWN BTR!**

**Me: Thank you. *sips milk*. My brother is wearing a santa outfit in August. He's weird!**

**A LOL MOMENT: When my little brother started playing 'Tag' with me when we got home. He sat on my knee (literally on the joint), so i had to put an ice-pack on it. My brother (who is 7) acts like a two-year-old, and pulled me around the house, before smashing my head into the pantry door.**

**CHAPTER 5: Mates, Dates, and Gr8s!**

**Luciana POV:**

"So, you will be staying in my mansion for shooting. Is that clear?" asked Cranky-Pants.

"Yes sir!"

"Now, here is a list of rules,

Number 1: No using the Alligator Pit unless it is for filming.

Number 2: No Swimming in the indoor pool.

Number 3: No using the disco room, the media room, the art room, the music room, and the kitchen.

Number 4: No entering the mini-fridges.

Number 5: Keep your butts of my $40,000 Federico Banini couch.

Number 6: Break ANYTHING...and you're all FIRED!" said Cranky-Pants.

"No offence, but I can't see. I won't be able to know if I'm headed into the disco room, the media room, the art room, the music room, the kitchen, if I'm about to sit on the Fedirico Banini couch, the Alligator Pit, or-"

"SHUT UP! I KNOW YOU'RE BLIND! Which, is why I'm firing you," yelled Cranky-Pants. I felt tears rise to my eyes.

"That was MEAN!" I said, turning around and letting Cocco lead me out of the room.

**Janel POV:**

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT!" I screamed at Cranky-Pants.

"BECAUSE SHE WAS BEING STUPID!" he yelled back. That's what made me see red.

"NO SHE WASN'T!" I screamed, lunging for him. Unlucky for me, I got pulled back by six pairs of arms.

"GET OFF ME YOU FREAKS!" I screamed, spinning and trying to kick them.

"You know what?" I said, suddenly calm, "I quit," I said, breaking out of every one's grasp, and walking out the door, my blonde/blue hair swinging.

**Felicity POV: **

"Great. Now we've lost two of our cast!" I said, throwing my arms in the air.

"Well good! We didn't need them anyway," said Cranky-Pants, spinning his chair.

"You know what! You are an idiot. You're stupid, dumb, cranky. You always forget about your morning coffee. I bet you aren't married, because no one will want to marry that dumb block of cheese. Now, I suggest you get your fat arse out there, give them their jobs back, and clean yourself up. You are just a self-centered, dark fat arse of a jerk, who doesn't care what people think of him, who needs to brush and wash his hair, who needs to take a shower, and who is just plain stupid. Oh, and me? I'm a kind girl who sticks up for her friends, who never let them give up. I'm the kinda girl who will go round to their house with a bunch of movies and tissues after a break-up, the kinda girl who will fight for what she believes is right. That's why my favourite quote is 'A woman has to be intelligent, have charm, a sense of humor, and be kind. It's the same qualities I require from a man' by Catherine Deneuve. It's true, and inspirational. Do you want to know what I think yours should be? 'A man marries to have a home, but also because he doesn't want to be bothered with sex and all that sort of thing,' by W. Somerset Maugham. Why? Because you are a stupid prick who doesn't do anything but make others feel bad. In fact...that's why I quit," I said, picking up my bag and leaving the room.

**Amelia POV:**

"My favorite quote is 'All I know about humor, is I don't know anything about it,' by Fred Allen. Why? Because it represents who I am. Although now, I'd say it is 'You are just a self-centered, dark fat arse of a jerk, who doesn't care what people think of him, who needs to brush and wash his hair, who needs to take a shower, and who is just plain stupid,' by Felicity May. Because it's true, and I'm not doing this without my best friends," I said, turning and walking out the door.  
>"That means I quit," I said, taking a last look at the Big Time Rush boys. After about fifteen minutes, I found everyone at the car.<br>"I'm sorry guys. That guy was a jerk," I said, going around to the driver's seat. Luce, Cocco, Lissy, and Jinx all piled in, looks of sorrow on their faces. "I'm sorry. I know how much you guys wanted this job. I want to say sorry," I said, pulling over and turning my torso to look at everyone.  
>"It's okay KiKi. I forgive you. He was a stupid man who frightened me," said Ana. Cocco rested her head on her lap, and Ray Ray gave her a quick hug.<br>"Sorry he scared you little babe," she said.  
>"It's okay. It's not your fault," said Ana, hugging her back.<br>"Thanks for this opportunity guys," said Jinx, looking straight ahead out of the windscreen.  
>"It's okay. In fact, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be <em>here!<em>" I said, smiling. A quick bang on the window made us all jump, and Cocco bark in fright.  
>"ROLL DOWN THE WINDOW!" we heard from outside. I jumped again, and rolled down the window. Logan was standing outside, out of breath. Well, we had parked five blocks away!<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Kendalia spoke to the director. He fired himself. Now, we've got a new director. Their name is Harper Faley. She's a new director. But we still get to use Cranky-Pants's Mansion. It got taken away from him, and is now owned by the movie studio!" he said.<br>"YAY!" I screamed. I looked up, and everyone had covered their ears. Well, Cocco had wedged her head in Luce's lap.  
>"Sorry guys," I said.<p>

**A/N: HOLA! Here ya go!**

**Me: And... James wants to say hi!**

**James: WHAT!**

**Me: *pulls out watergun***

**James: HI!**

**Me: Much better. We'll be working on that for as many chapters until you get it right...**

**James: Aw man!**


End file.
